enelyafandomcom-20200215-history
Icemen
Icemen, also known as nurthans, are described as being more primitive in nature compared to their southern brothers and they are seen as strong warriors and endless wanderers. While the coastals proposed to settle down in the shores, the icemen decided to do what humans were made to do; discover the world and go beyond the known lands. They share many similarities with the western orcs, including ideas of atheism and values based around physical strength and competition. As they live in the icy wastes of Khemredet far in the north, they have a natural skill for survival and it is understandable that the endless fight to stay alive in the grim cold has made them dismiss the Gods in favor of their own instincts, for they have truly never given them anything. Physical description Icemen are physically robust and much bigger than coastals or wildmen and have unusually hairy bodies and a strong skeletal structure. It is quite common for an iceman to stand above 2 meters tall and weigh close to 150 kilograms. Icemen also collect a large amount of fat in their bodies as it greatly helps them survive in cold conditions. Most of the icemen have developed light skin with a blueish tint of frost that is cold to the touch. Some have said that icemen living deeper in the north have become permanently covered in ice and snow, unable to survive in temperate or hot climates. Icemen also have the ability to consciously slow their metabolism down to a halt, preserving energy and allowing them to survive through harsh times with minimal bodily functions. The average lifespan of an iceman is unknown and it is believed that they can be very variable, with the ones living deeper in the north being able to live much longer. The baseline for an iceman's lifespan is the same as a coastal human's, rarely reaching over 100 years. Society Not much is known about their different tribes and societies, other than the fact that they live scattered over Khemredet in quite large numbers. Studying the icemen has also proven problematic as they do not hold friendly relations with any other mortal races. All species of trolls and giants are the greatest enemies of the icemen as they have been fighting with frost giants and ice trolls since they arrived in the far north during their travels. Rules *'Ability Score Modifiers:' Icemen are exceptionally strong and hardy folk, but they have forsaken the traditional ways of studying and learning and also have tendency to look down on others. They gain +3 Strength, +3 Constitution, -2 Intelligence and -2 Charisma. *'Size:' Medium *'Type: '''Humanoid, human *'Base speed: 30 feet *'''Languages: Icemen begin play speaking Nurthan. Icemen with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following; Common, Orc, Giant and Necril. *'Bonus Feat:' Icemen select one extra feat at 1st level. *'Permafrost: '''Icemen have cold resistance 5. *'Formidable: Icemen gain a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saving throws. *'Survival of the Fittest: '''Icemen gain a +2 racial bonus on Survival, Climb and Swim checks. In addition, icemen always treat these skills as class skills. *'Giant Hunter: 'Icemen gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoids with the giant subtype. In addition, they gain a +2 racial bonus on Survival checks made to find and follow tracks made by humanoids with the giant subtype. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by Survival of the Fittest. *'Weapon Familiarity: Icemen are proficient with battleaxes and greataxes, and treat any weapon with the word "nurthan" in its name as a martial weapon. *'Darkvision:' Icemen can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Category:Humans